Many electrical devices includes pins for various connections. Once such connection is included in OBD-II (on-board diagnostic) which is present in vehicles that are 1996 or newer and is used to assist a technician to service as vehicle. The technician connects to the OBD-II through the data link connector (DLC) in the vehicle. The DLC has 16 pins that are used for a variety of function and signals from the various engine control unit (ECU) that are part of the BOD-II.
In order to test certain functionality in a vehicle, such as activating a tire pressure monitoring system, the technician must provide a connection to connect certain pins together in order to activate the desired functionality. However, the ECU's location makes it difficult for the technician to connect the proper pins together, thus can lead to errors in the diagnosis because the desired functionality was not activated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that will provide the correct jumper connections for the activation of the desired functionality in an electronic device such as a vehicle.